Kingdom Hearts: Within Reach?
by Alex Starbuck
Summary: Follow the tales of the Organization's newest two members as they learn just what it's like to be a Nobody- making friends and enemies, taking on missions, and battling their way through their new, everyday, life, in this story of fantasy and drama....
1. Prologue

The large, heart-shaped moon hung high in the sky, dangling just behind the floating castle of The World That Never Was. The glow of Kingdom Hearts lit up the dark clouds around it, turning them a blue-purple, while the rest of the night sky seemed to be black, with tints of midnight blue. Crackles of thunder, and flashes of lightning, lit the lower parts of the sky, striking around the castle with a eerie azure and white.

Two cloaked figures stood in the darkness, staring up at the Castle from a distance, their faces hidden away by the oversized hoods of the cloaks. The distant rumble of thunder filled the silence between the two, and occasional flashes, closer then the others, would light them up, turning them to mere silhouettes in the darkness.

The slightly taller of the two would shift, seeming uncomfortable or lost, before the hands of the unknown one were moved, slipping down the hood that hid him from the world so well. As the blackness fell back, and a flash of lightning streaked along, the features of the cloaked one would briefly become visible.

Spikey blond hair covered his head, falling in disarray around his face, which showed him to be only a teenager of maybe fifteen years. Two emerald green eyes flashed with the light, a cold, lost look shining within them, as if the teenager didn't belong, as if he had no heart left in him. Like the world had shut him out, and he, it.

"I've lost my heart....!" The boy would suddenly exclaim, head tilting up sharply to stare into the oddly shaped moon, and eyes seeming to widen slightly. The other cloaked figure didn't speak for a moment, remaining still and silent, as if the mysterious figure was debating a answer, or simply ignoring the boy.

Though, after a few seconds, the hands of the still hooded one would be lifted, pulling down their own hood in silence. When it fell back, the one beneath it would be shown- a girl, possibly around sixteen, with golden-blonde hair, pulled into messy pigtails, hanging forward, over her shoulders.

A couple skull-shaped barrettes, and black ribbons adorned her hair, keeping it recklessly in place. The girl's eyes were a eerie color; a crimson similar to the color of blood, with a harsh, sarcastic stare, which had fallen onto the guy in a slight glare.

"Obviously, genius. Now get over it. Once Kingdom Hearts is in the hands of the Organization, we can all sing and dance with joy as we finally get our hearts back, and get revenge on the ones who shunned us away." The words would come out, dripping with a sarcastic venom, and holding a cold manner.

"..I guess.." The blond boy would hesitently reply, frowning slightly, though, in the darkness it wasn't very clear, and instead, one was left to rely on his tone of voice to determine his feelings. This caused a icy red glance to be sent at him.

"Well then, let's go. I don't want to be late for the Meeting because you decided to get all dramatic. Go back to being quiet, it's much easier to get things done when nobody is taking drama queen spazzes over their hearts, when it's rather obvious they have none."

As her glare was returned, the teenaged girl would pull her hood back up in a fluid motion, then focus on opening a portal, one last glance sent out from under the hood at the shadowy figure. Then, silent once more, she'd slip into the portal.

The blond left behind would glance once more at Kingdom Hearts, a frown still creasing his face, before it faded off, back to the stoic expression he so commonly worn. Then, drawing his own hood up, he'd step forward, into the portal.


	2. Chapter 1

I guess I should start with who I am, since no story can make sense unless you know who it's being told about. Every story need it's characters.. and I am quite the character, let me warn you.. and you can take this warning however you'd like. In all honesty, I don't care what you think of me, before, after, or during my story.

I am The Phantom Illusionist, number XV of the Organization, and apprentice of Zexion. My name, you may ask? Xanekillen.. but once, my name was Kellianne. That was before I became a Nobody, back when I was a.. Somebody, I guess you could say, if you'd like. Back where my story is going to start.

I don't know how long ago it was.. I don't have any memory of the time spans anymore. But back when I was a Somebody, I had a Boyfriend.. well.. a Ex-Boyfriend. I loved him more then anything, but he didn't return the feelings. We were together for only offically together for a few days when he broke up with me, he told me he didn't like me that way.

I was crushed.. but I still loved him. He avoided me after that, though.. I barely saw him, and when I did, he brushed me off and hurried away. Yet I couldn't just stand back and watch that day, that horrible day. The fact that I became what I am now that day isn't what hurts me, even yet, it's what he did, or rather, what he didn't do.

I guess I should explain what I mean, right? Well, it started one afternoon, when the Darkness began to take over my home. Heartless were swarming everywhere, like a bunch of oversized black ants when you disturb them, and everyone in my town was in a frenzy.. wouldn't you be if your world was about to be destroyed, and you had no escape?

Everyone was pushing and shoving, screaming and panicing.. it was pure chaos, unleashed upon my little town, which was usually so sleepy and idyllic.. the town never even seemed to have that big of a population until I saw them that day, scattering and fleeing the Heartless.

I was trying to escape like everyone else was, until I saw him.

My Ex.. he was being attacked by the Heartless, atleast a handfull of them.. and he wasn't managing to fend them off. As soon as he managed to get one back, another one had recovered and moved in once more. I wanted to turn away and pretend I hadn't seen him in such a horrible situation, but, I couldn't.

Instead, I pushed through the swarms of paniced people, and slammed into a Heartless, causing a chain reaction as it hit another, and another. As soon as they had regained their balance, they turned on me, forgetting my Ex. I remember his expression so clearly.. he had looked so confused about why they had stopped, it was almost adorable.

Then he noticed me.

I remember the look changing from confusion to shock and disdain, and then, as he looked to the Heartless, I had seen fear.

Then he turned and started to leave.. leaving me to the Heartless. I remember him hesitating and looking back.. I guess he was remembering our friendship before we were together, and maybe thinking of the fact I had just saved him. Then he had turned his back once more.

I remember the Heartless moving in more, surrounding me, as I looked after him despretely, trying my best to keep them back alone. In no time, before he had even moved five feet, they were overwhelming me. I can remember it all so clearly.. I wish I could remember everything else about my life this clearly.

"Please! Help me! I need you!" I remember I had called that out as he started to leave, my eyes had been clouding with tears, but I saw him look back with a frown. We both knew I wasn't just talking about needing him then.. we both knew I still loved him.

"I told you, Kelli, I don't like you that way.." Those words hit me hard that moment, and they only hit harder as he turned and ran away, leaving me. After that, it all went black, the Heartless won, and my Ex left me for death.. or whatever else may have awaited me.. or rather, my Somebody.

So, that's how Zanekillen.. me.. came to be. I can't explain further, as it seems I have arrived at my destination. I hope this has clarified more for you, as, if it hasn't, I won't be explaining anymore- you'll have to wait and see for yourself.


End file.
